Eismond
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Mein Beitrag zum Fanfic-Adventskalender, Türchen Nummer 4, Thema "Eismond". Mehr verrate ich nicht.


Mein Beitrag zum Fanfic-Adventskalender auf Animexx, Türchen Nummer 4. Ich wünsche viel Spass!

_**Eismond**_

**Im Bann des Wintermondes**

Es war eisig kalt.

Es lag Neuschnee.

Es war eine klare Nacht.

Und es war Vollmond.

Durch die eiskalte Luft war der Mond überdeutlich zu sehen. Hell leuchtete er vom pechschwarzen Himmel herab und tauchte den Beika-Park in ein kaltes und unheimliches Licht. Kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören, keine Menschenseele war um diese nächtliche Uhrzeit noch im Park - mit Ausnahme von einem einzigen jungen Pärchen.

Der Atem der beiden war deutlich zu sehen, es sah aus, als ob sie Kettenraucher wären; was sie natürlich nicht waren. Zwar rauchten ihre beiden Väter, aber sie selber wollten nie zum Glimmstängel greifen. Dafür waren sie zu gesundheitsbewusst und zu sparsam. Das Geld, das für die legale Droge ausgegeben werden würde, wollten sie lieber für andere Dinge gebrauchen. Für warme Handschuhe und noch wärmere Jacken zum Beispiel.

Zähneklappernd rieb sich Ran Mori die Arme.

"Warum muss hier diese arktische Kälte herrschen?"

Ihr Freund, der gleichaltrige Schülerdetektiv Shinichi Kudo, antwortete ihr jedoch nicht, was der Tochter eines ehemaligen Polizisten nicht gefiel. "Shinichi? Hörst du mir zu?"

Der Sechzehnjährige, der unentwegt zum Mond hinaufgeschaut hatte, tat es auch weiterhin, aber jetzt antwortete er endlich.

"Weil jetzt Dezember ist."

"Tolle Antwort", grummelte sie beleidigt, doch als Shinichi seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie an sich drückte, war sie sofort etwas gnädiger gestimmt. Seine Wärme und auch seine Nähe taten ihr gut, dennoch rieb sie sich weiterhin die Arme, was Shinichi mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

"Hey, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass jetzt Anfang Dezember ist. Das ist nun mal der Lauf des Lebens. Frühling, Sommer, Herbst, Winter, und dann geht alles wieder von vorne los."

"Ich weiss ja, aber-"

"Sei doch froh, dass jetzt Winter ist. Bald ist Weihnachten, und dann bekommst du ein ganz besonderes Geschenk von mir."

Ran lächelte.

Stimmt, das hatte sie schon fast vergessen. Schon im November hatte Shinichi ihr gesagt, dass sie ein besonderes Geschenk von ihm erwarten durfte, aber was genau es war, das wollte er noch nicht verraten. Auch heute nicht.

Plötzlich kam eine Brise auf, der Wind wehte eisig um ihre Ohren.

"Komm, wir gehen ein Stück."

Der Schnee knirschte bei jedem Schritt unter ihren Schuhen, als sie zu einem nahegelegenen Baum liefen, um dort Schutz vor dem Wind zu suchen.

"Es sind sicher minus 25 Grad Celsius", murmelte Ran daraufhin und begann trotz des windstillen Plätzchens leicht zu schlottern. "Ich wünschte, es wäre Sommer."

"Dann müsstest du in die südliche Hemisphäre fliehen", erwiderte Shinichi und warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Nach Australien zum Beispiel. Dort ist jetzt gerade Hochsommer."

"Redest du aus Erfahrung?", fragte Ran daraufhin und stampfte sich den Schnee von den Schuhen. "Warst du mit deinen Eltern mal dort?"

Shinichi lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an.

"Vielleicht."

Dann hob er wieder den Blick gen Himmel, zum Mond, der nun etwas kleiner schien als vorhin. Trotzdem konnte Shinichi noch immer die Krater sehen, mit denen der Mond übersät war, und von denen er die meisten Namen kannte. "Aber mal ehrlich", warf er dann noch ein. "Bald ist Weihnachten, schon seit Wochen findet man in den Läden nur noch Weihnachtsartikel. Könntest du dir das Fest der Liebe denn ohne Schnee vorstellen? Ohne diese Pracht auf den Bäumen und Wiesen, ohne die weisse Landschaft-"

"Ohne die Kälte, ohne den nassen Matsch auf den Strassen, ohne Grippe und ohne gefrorene Gliedmassen, meinst du?", setzte Ran seine Aufzählung fort und traf damit voll ins Schwarze. "Ja, ausprobieren würde ich es gerne mal."

"Wirklich?", fragte Shinichi, der davon nicht begeistert war. "Weihnachten im Süden?"

"Was spricht dagegen?"

"Stell dir vor, du bist am Strand, es herrschen 35 Grad im Schatten, und plötzlich entdeckst du einen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, der zwischen den Badegästen steht. Das wäre ein merkwürdiger Anblick, findest du nicht?"

"Aber in Australien wäre es so, nicht wahr?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht.

Ran blieb ebenfalls stumm, bevor auch sie kurz zum Mond hinaufschaute und dann Shinichi von der Seite her musterte.

Es war schon erstaunlich.

Normalerweise war ihr Freund ziemlich anfällig auf Krankheiten, besonders im Winter, aber am heutigen Abend schien er vor Gesundheit geradezu zu strotzen. Dabei herrschte eine Temperatur im zweistelligen Minusbereich, was für sein sonst leicht schwächelndes Immunsystem eigentlich nicht gerade vorteilhaft war.

Shinichi, der ihre musternden Blicke spürte, drehte den Kopf zu ihr und schaute sie unverhohlen an.

"Was ist denn los?"

Sofort wich Ran seinem fragenden Blick aus, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

"Nichts, nichts."

"Komm schon."

Ran seufzte.

"Na gut. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum du jetzt nicht krank im Bett liegst."

Er schaute sie entgeistert an.

"Du willst, dass ich krank bin?"

"Nein, so meinte ich das nicht", wiegelte Ran sofort ab. "Es ist nur, weil du bei solchen Temperaturen wie heute normalerweise-"

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich weiss, was du meinst."

Seine Freundin erwiderte nichts, und auch Shinichi blieb stumm.

Eigentlich hatte Ran ja Recht. Wie oft war er schon im Winter krank gewesen, wie oft hatte er wegen Grippe oder einer sonstigen Krankheit das Bett hüten müssen. Sein Immunsystem war während dieser Jahreszeit wirklich sehr anfällig.

Erneut schauten beide zum Erdtrabanten hoch, dessen Krater dunkler schienen als deren Umgebung.

"Das ist eigentlich merkwürdig", murmelte Ran daraufhin und hakte sich bei Shinichi ein. "Wenn man die Phantasie etwas spielen lässt, dann kann man eine Form erkennen."

"Du meinst den Dinosaurier?", fragte Shinichi und grinste. "Ja, der ist da oben. Kein Mann im Mond, und auch kein Kalb. Die Dinosaurier sind nicht ausgestorben, sondern nur auf den Mond geflüchtet."

"Hört, hört, spricht da Charles Darwin aus dir?"

"Nein, nur der Sohn eines Schriftstellers."

"Hm", machte Ran und lächelte. "Die Phantasie liegt bei euch in der Familie."

"Nicht nur die."

"Ich verstehe schon, die Kombinationsgabe und der messerscharfe Verstand. Das ist typisch Kudo."

"Oh ja."

"Aber weisst du was?"

"Was?"

"Wir sind vom Thema abgekommen."

"Keine Sorge, der Mond läuft uns schon nicht davon."

"Zum Glück. Das wäre ja sonst noch schöner."

"Apropos schön", murmelte Shinichi, löste sich von Rans Arm und legte seinen um ihre Schultern. Sanft drückte er seine Freundin an sich. "Hör auf zu reden und geniesse den Anblick. So eine Winternacht wie heute gibt es dieses Jahr wohl nicht wieder. Vollmond ist nur einmal im Monat, und wer garantiert, dass es in den nächsten Vollmondnächten nochmals so klar sein wird wie heute?"

Da hatte Shinichi vollkommen Recht. Niemand konnte sagen, ob es in absehbarer Zeit wieder so eine Nacht wie heute sein würde, also sollte sie tatsächlich den Moment einfach nur geniessen.

Glücklich schmiegte sich die Sechzehnjährige an ihren gleichaltrigen Freund und genoss seine Nähe, während sie ihr Augenmerk auf den Begleiter des Planeten Erde richtete.

Der Mond, besonders der Vollmond, war zwar immer wunderschön und mystisch, aber im Sommer konnte er seine anziehende Kraft nicht wirklich entfalten. Im Winter jedoch, wenn es eisig kalt war, der Schnee auf den Wiesen und Bäumen lag und dieser im Mondlicht glitzerte, war niemand davor sicher, in den Bann des Mondes gezogen zu werden. Dann, und auch nur dann, war es ein Eismond.

Owari

Der Countdown läuft: Noch 33 Tage...


End file.
